Dead
by CreepyAttraction
Summary: OS : Cameron donne une lettre à Jack, de la part du colonel Carter.


**Dead**

Cameron Mitchell marchait dans la base du SGC. Après quelques minutes à déambuler, il aperçut l'homme qu'il cherchait. Il s'approchait alors du général O'neill qui était installé sur le sol froid, devant l'infirmerie. Arrivée devant lui, il lui tendit une lettre qu'on lui avait confié quelques heures auparavant et réussit à prononcer d'une voix brisée : « Elle voulait que vous lisiez ceci, au cas ou elle ne s'en sortirai pas ». Jack releva la tête, montrant sa profonde tristesse que personne ici ne pouvait même envisager. Il prit la lettre, essayant de se contrôler alors que sa main tremblait d'une rage qui lui perçait les poumons. Cameron voulut ajouter quelque chose mais se ravisa, sachant que rien ne pouvait apaiser ce qu'éprouvait Jack en cet instant. Il attendit une seconde de plus avant de partir. Jack O'neill ouvrit alors la lettre et rassembla un courage démesuré avant d'entamer la lecture.

_Jack,_

_Si vous lisez ceci, c'est que j'ai quitté ce monde… Et cette fois-ci ces termes n'ont rien à voire avec ce genre de voyage que nous faisons régulièrement dans ce projet top secret qui a changé ma vie, en premier lieu parce que c'est grâce à lui que je vous ai rencontré._

_Vous l'avez surement deviné, si j'ai eu l'idée de cette lettre c'est avant tout pour vous écrire ce que je n'avait pas réussit à vous dire, ou que vous ne vouliez pas entendre._

_La vérité c'est que depuis notre première rencontre, depuis ce jour dans la salle de briefing où nos regards se sont croisés, j'ai tout mis en œuvre pour essayer d'oubliée les sentiments que j'éprouvait pour vous, et que nos grades respectif nous interdisaient d'avoir._

_Les sept années que j'ai passé à vos côtés dans l'équipe SG1 ont étaient pour moi les plus belles, mais aussi les plus tristes de ma vie. Jamais je n'oublierais ces instants qu'on a passés à sauver le monde ou a frôler la mort avant qu'elle ne me trouve aujourd'hui. Et, depuis votre départ pour Washington, il ne s'est pas passé un jour sans que je regrette cette époque, sans que je vous regrette vous._

_J'aurais aimer tenir quelques années encore, pour avoir plus que le simple souvenir de ce baiser qui n'était que la conséquence d'une maladie que développer les atteints sur P3X 797._

_Si cela avait été le cas, j'aurais souhaitait démissionner et réintégrait SG1 en tant que civil, et vivre comme le second « moi » de la réalité alternative qui avait eu le bonheur de devenir votre femme, ou plutôt la femme de votre second « vous »… Mais les choses ont pris une tournure différente et je ne veux pas que vous vous en sentiez responsable, vous avez toujours était là pour moi._

_Les choses qui vont me manquer le plus sont sans doutes les plus futiles : Votre humour, votre passion pour la pêche, vos théories sur les Simpson, votre facilité à répondre à vos supérieur, le souffle de votre respiration quand vous me preniez dans vos bras…_

_J'ai un dernier service à vous demander : Allez voir Cassandra et expliquez-lui ce qui s'est passé, même si pour l'instant vous ne le comprenait pas vous-même._

_La mort même n'effacera pas cette certitude : Je vous aime Jack._

_Sam._

Jack replia la lettre avec un sentiment de vide qui lui brûlait les entrailles. Il repensa alors aux paroles qu'il avait prononcé six ans auparavant. « _Je ne suis pas partit… Parce que je préférerait mourir plutôt que de… perdre Carter _». « _Pourquoi ?_ », lui avait on alors demander. «_ Parce que je tiens à elle, … beaucoup plus que je ne suis censé le faire_ ».

Au même moment la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, laissant sortir des médecins qui enlevés leur calots, l'air dépités. Jack trouva alors la force de se relever et avança vers la porte. Plusieurs personnes essayèrent de le retenir mais ils abandonnèrent vite l'idée. Jack s'approcha du lit où les quelques personnes qui restaient dans la pièce s'apprêter à débrancher une jeune femme blonde. Il passa son bras sous le dos de Sam et essaya de la redresser, celle-ci ne réagit pas.

- Carter, réveillez-vous !

- Général, on essaye de la réanimer depuis plus de vingt minutes.

Jack n'écoutait pas et prit la main du colonel Carter.

- Carter, il faut vous réveillez !

Il l'a regarda avec espoir, s'étant imaginer que ses doigts avaient bougés mais rien de tout cela ne se produit.

- Tenez bon Sam, c'est un ordre…

Il mit ses mains sur le corps de la jeune femme et commença un massage cardiaque. Un chirurgien arriva et empoigna Jack avec fermeté avant de l'obliger à le suivre vers la sortie. Il essaya de retourner au près de la jeune femme mais il n'avait plus la force de se battre.

Au moment où il allait franchir la porte, une faible voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien retentit dans la pièce.

- Jack…


End file.
